The Need For Love
by BeautifulempathRaven
Summary: She was the smartest girl in Townsville. He is the smartest boy in Megaville. Everyone knows they want to be together, but do they? Blossom and Dexter slowly take steps together to realize that its okay to say "I love you". Blossom x Dexter, Bubbles x Boomer, and Buttercup x Butch. A jealous Brick is in this story as well :) I DO NOT OWN PPGD! THEY BELONG TO BLEEDMAN!
1. Chapter 1

The Need For Love

By: BeautifulempathRaven

**A/N: Hi people! I write stories for the Teen Titans, but I love PPGD wayyy more!** ** Every time I come to the archive to read some Blossom x Dexter fanfictions, most of them are either lame, too short, or they didn't continue :( Well. I AM PUTTING AN END TO THAT! I promise to finish this story! Also: Because I am, The PPG and Dexter will be 13. **

**WARNING: If you HATE Blossom x Dexter (why would you?) LEAVE NOW. EXTREME BxD AHEAD! **

**DISCLAIMER: The great Bleedman owns PPGD, Craig McCraken owns PPG, and Genndy Tartavosky owns Dexter's Lab. **

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Chapter One: School Dance Committee

Blossom skipped merrily down the silent hallways of Megaville Jr. High. The pretty redhead grinned from ear to ear, and she hummed a little tune as she headed to class. Other children and teachers glanced at her and thought the same thing; _She must be thinking about Dexter_.

Blossom paused at her locker (that was decorated pink) and she turned the combination.

_32…Dexter…12…Dexter…16…Dexter, or was it… 45? _Blossom thought.

Her two sisters were by her side in an instant.

"Did you forget your combination AGAIN, Blossom?" The blonde with pigtails giggled as she said this.

Blossom rolled her eyes, her pink irises sparkling with annoyance.

"Yes, Bubbles. I don't know why-" Blossom droned before she interrupted.

"Don't play dumb, Blossom. You're thinking about _Dorkster_ again, hmm?" The girl with a black bob hairdo snarled.

Blossom glared at the girl.

"Buttercup! His name is Dexter! So heavenly…" Blossom murmured in awe.

Bubbles giggled while Buttercup rolled her eyes and huffed.

Bubbles skipped over to Blossom and turned her combination lock.

" 32, 12, and 10" Bubbles said.

Blossom lifted the silver handle and pulled it towards her. The locker opened, revealing the inside to be pink as well, showing photos of Dexter; all 16 were either up close or far away.

Buttercup grimaced.

"You're stalking him, Blossom. Your crush on him has just gone to an unhealthy level. Get some help!" she said.

Bubbles lightly elbowed Buttercup.

"Buttercup, leave Blossom alone. I think her crush on Dexter is adorable!" Bubbles squealed.

"You think everything is adorable!" Buttercup screamed as she walked down the hall.

Bubbles hugged Blossom walked with Buttercup.

Blossom watched her sisters walk away until they could be seen no more. Even though Buttercup teased her a lot, Blossom knew that she approved of feelings for Dexter.

' _Even though she did sucker punch me good for reading her diary, I still got some information to use against her'_ Blossom thought as she entered a classroom.

Blossom swallowed and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Sitting in desk number 23, studying his notes was (in Blossom's opinion) the most handsome boy alive; _Dexter._ Oh, even his name sounded heavenly!

Blossom made her way over to him.

' _Okay Blossom, just say hi. Everything will be okay, just say a simple hi and then sit down.' _ The redhead thought as she walked towards his desk.

Dexter glanced up at her and smiled.

"Hello, Blossom" he said.

"Er, Uh, umm…you… HIDEXTERHOWYADOINIMGREATBYE!" Blossom rambled before she took her seat.

Dexter looked slightly baffled, but he rolled his eyes and sighed happily.

Blossom's bow drooped slowly when she sat down.

The teacher, Mrs. Fickle was talking, but Blossom could only see her mouth moving, and no words were coming out.

Tomorrow was the school dance, and Blossom just blew the biggest chance she had, to be with Dexter.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Lunch Time- Eating Outside_

"And then I just said some big heap of mumbo jumbo! I was mortified."

Blossom was eating at one of the tables, venting out all her anger, frustration, hurt, and sadness to her sisters.

Bubbles patted her on the back, while Buttercup made a face.

"I thought you liked Brick?" Buttercup stated.

Blossom growled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember? He was cheating on me with some other girl" Blossom murmured softly, a sad look in her usually cheerful eyes.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Blossom laughed and playfully shoved her boyfriend, Brick. _

_Brick continued. _

"_Then, I ran before anybody could see me!" he laughed. _

_Blossom laughed. _

_Brick had been a really bad influence on her, according to the Professor. Brick was a bad boy, while Blossom was an innocent good girl. Brick had said that she was broken, and confused when her found her. He "fixed" her. _

_Blossom's usual pink dress and red bow was now converted over to a ripped black dress that was too short. Her red bow was torn and ripped, while her hair was just flowing wildly. _

_Brick grabbed Blossom's waist and drew her close to him. The two embraced, kissing passionately. _

_Brick pushed her away. _

"_I need to go do something, 'kay?" _

"_Ok, just be quick" Blossom replied. _

_She felt empty when he left her. How was she going to protect herself? Oh, wait. She had powers. But, that still didn't answer why she felt so empty inside. _

_Blossom heard some sucking noises coming from nearby. _

_She grimaced, her stomach twisting in disgust. _

"_It's probably Buttercup and Butch. They kiss like that all the time" she chuckled as she walked around the corner. _

_Blossom stuck her head around the corner. Her mouth hung open, and tears formed in her already misty eyes. _

_Brick was with another girl. This girl had pink hair that curled at the bottom. One bang covered her purple eyes. She wore a purple Powerpuff girl dress that was purple, and light pink lacey stocking with the black Mary Jane shoes. _

_Brick was kissing the girl, and the girl's eyes were closed, and she looked like she was enjoying it. _

_Blossom sniffled and coughed. _

_Brick and the girl stopped and turned around. Blossom wiped away her tears. _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Blossom screamed before stomping off. _

_To Blossom, everything else that happened that day was blur. _

_She only remembered a little bit. _

_Crying, almost getting hit by a car. Dexter saving her, taking her back to her house, and being comforted by her sisters. And all of this, three days after the incident at Mandark's lab. _

_*** _END FLASHBACK ***

Buttercup shook Blossom gently.

"Hey, I remember, sorry about making you remember" Buttercup apologized.

"Girls, I need some alone time. See you back at home" Blossom muttered.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other.

When they looked up, the only thing they saw was a pink streak flying through the air.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Blossom landed in front of a small red building. She looked around and made sure no one saw her. She quickly made her way inside the building and knocked three times. The door opened and Blossom stepped in. The inside was dusty, and dirty, the walls were yellow and something green was creeping up the walls. She closed the little door and entered a door less room.

Five other girls were seated at the table. Blossom sat down at the table and got some papers out.

"Did anyone see you?" one girl asked. She had two black ponytails that had pink rubber bands on them.

"Yeah Tootie. No one saw me," Blossom answered.

The other girls (Suzie, Mandy, Olga, and Dora) all nodded in approval.

"Okay, as head of the School Dance Committee, I say that we get this meeting started," Olga said.

"Did everybody do what their "homework" from last week?"

Olga's question was answered with nods from the other girls.

"The refreshments have been ordered, and they are set to come at 4:30, on the day of the dance" Tootie said as she pushed up her glasses.

"The crowns for the king and the queen have arrived earlier than expected!" Suzie said as she placed a golden box on the table.

The girls opened it up and looked at the crowns.

"I'd keep it at my home, but Johnny has to sleep over…and I'm sure that he'll mess them up," Suzie said.

"I would love to, but Vicky might get her hands on them" Tootie frowned.

"I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind" Olga stated as she put the box in her satchel.

"The decorations will arrive at 2:00 o'clock, today," Dora said.

"I finished making the posters. People will definitely notice them," Mandy said.

"I finished making the voting cards. Students must fill it out, then drop it in the box at the front office" Blossom said.

She laid the slips of paper down.

"Okay," Olga said," now, do any of us know who we're going to ask to the dance?"

"I'm gonna ask Timmy!"

"I might ask my cousin Diego to be my date"

"Maybe Johnny will be my escort"

"I'm gonna ask Dexter!"

Olga froze and looked at Blossom.

"Oh, I should have told you guys earlier…" she mumbled.

"W-what?" Blossom asked.

"I already asked Dexter to the dance. He's currently deciding yes or no" she said.

Tootie's mouth gaped open.

Blossom felt something snap inside. She placed her hand over her heart and sniffed. Her pink eyes were full of tears that were ready to spill.

Blossom burst through the ceiling, and flew away.

Suzie shook her head.

Dora glared at Olga.

"Olga! You know that Blossom likes Dexter!" she scolded.

"Yeah, how could you be so cruel?" Tootie said.

"I always knew you were trouble, Astromniv. I thought you and Blossom patched thing up. Guess I was wrong…" Mandy said as she left the room.

The other girls slowly filed out, leaving Olga by herself.

Olga's eyes glowed red, and she smiled evilly.

"Oh, brother. I'm going to finish what you never finished. **Killing Blossom**" she said.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: 35 pages and 1,608 words. And this is only chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please Read and Review! No flames, save it for the Blossom x Brick fanfics, plz! **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Need For Love**

**By: BeautifulempathRaven**

**A/N: This chapter is for Jakob, because he was mad at me for not updating soon. Now, I won't update until I finish a chapter. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own PPGD. And, did anyone else see that latest page in PPGD? Talk about suspense.**

_Chapter Two: Coping Mechanisms_

Blossom silently cried on the top of a hill. She had a perfect view of the city and wished that she wasn't to busy crying so she could enjoy it. The red hair wiped her tears and sat up, staring at the sky.

"_Why did Olga ask Dexter to the dance? She __**knows**__ I like him!" _Blossom thought to herself.

"Maybe she new that you liked him, but she wants him all to herself"

Blossom looked up and saw a girl standing in front of her. She had blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. And, strange enough, she was glowing. Blossom's eyes widened as she recognized the girl.

"D-dee dee?" Blossom said in awe.

The girl winked at Blossom.

"The one and only! Listen, things are going to get…. rough you might say. I can only tell you this:

Do not fear the enemy who attacks you, but beware of the fake friend who hugs you" and with that, Dee Dee vanished.

Blossom, stood, confused for a moment; what did Dee Dee mean? The pretty red head was unaware that the Dexter had been watching her. He was both bewildered and happy. Blossom has just talked to his sister and handled it calmly. If it were he, he would have been jumping around all over the place! He made himself known as he coughed a little.

Blossom jumped. Cutely. But that was just Dexter's opinion.

"D-Dexter!" she said, blushing. "I didn't see you there!"

"Well, I kind of just saw you while I walked from Walgreens…" Dexter said quietly.

The two red heads stood around awkwardly for a minute; blushing when their eyes met, and playing with their hair/glasses.

"Blossom, will you go to the dance with me?" Dexter asked timidly.

"But, I thought Olga asked you! You've kind of been obsessing over her… and I thought you loved her…" Blossom muttered.

Dexter took Blossom's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I just wanted to do her a favor. I love you!" Dexter said.

Blossom smiled and jumped on him.

"Yes! Yes, I will go to the dance with you!"

Then Dexter grew a horse body and they flew away together on a rainbow.

That's when Blossom woke up on the hill.

"Aw, I knew it was to good to be true!" Blossom exclaimed.

But even though she knew it was a dream, something told her that she was supposed to hear that Deedee part. She headed home, thinking, pondering, and wondering. About everything.

"Hey, Bossy Blossy! Did you have a good long think time?" Buttercup smirked.

Blossom swatted at Buttercup.

"Yes, BUTTercup, I did!" Blossom said, as Bubbles giggled at the enraged Buttercup.

"Oh, we have some bad news Blossom" Bubbles said as she signaled for Blossom to sit down.

"What's up?"

Buttercup's eyes softened. "Well, Mandy told Bubbles that Dexter said yes to going to the dance with Olga. We just didn't want you to be depressed in the morning." Buttercup said softly.

Blossom slumped out of the chair. The color in her face drained, and her bow drooped.

"If you need me, I'll be in our room" she said.

Bubbles and Buttercup glanced at each other. Blossom usually would tough it out, because she was the leader. Not this time, thought. They were tired of watching her suffer and neglect her help. Her days of doing things herself were over. But isn't what that's what she had taught them in Townsville? Teamwork always saved the day.

The two sisters grabbed Blossom's arms and pulled her down the steps.

"C'mon Blossy, You're going to tell us how you feel!" Bubbles giggled.

**A/N: I know it's short, but Jakob was screaming at me so here's a chapter. That's what happens when you rush people. So, um, if you could kindly PLEASE not yell at me but politely ask to speed up the writing process. Thanks! **

**Ciao! **


End file.
